Solo por un beso
by Ruker Malus
Summary: Todo lo que Athena Asamiya tiene que hacer para conseguir un beso de Iori Yagami.
**Punto de vista:**

 _No estoy muerto, amigos pasó un montón de tiempo hasta este momento pero en serio las ideas no fluían por mi cabeza hasta este momento. A gozar si te gusta el Iothena. Iothenos, demuestren su agrado a esta hermosa pareja comentando. Somos una comunión._

* * *

La idea había surgido en su mente pícara hacía unas cuantas semanas. Si él no la besaba por alguna razón u otra, entonces ella tenía que actuar de inmediato usando todos sus encantos femeninos

En verdad ansiaba con el alma volver a sentir sus labios sobre los de ella acompañados de esas suaves y tierna caricias que solo él sabía propiciar a la perfección. Y la razón de su impaciencia era que había pasado mucho tiempo desde su último beso. El primero recuerda que fue cuando aceptó ser su novio, y el segundo si no mal lo recordaba fue cuando fue su cumpleaños. Calculando… unos 11 meses casi.

-Todo está listo- dijo Athena acomodando su mochila al lado de su sofá por si su segunda parte del plan no resultaba como ella quería

Hacía más de año y medio en la que ellos se habían hecho novios, y claro que ella fue quien tuvo que dar el primer paso ya que el muy descortés, ni siquiera la miraba en los torneos, la joven siempre trató de coquetearle en toda oportunidad que tenía pero él solo la barría o la notaba pero nunca se mostraba interesado como ella quería. Athena agradecía su curiosidad que tenía sobre él y pues… no negaría que era guapo y atractivo. Fue por esa razón por la cual se atrevió a hablarle desde un principio. Música, escuela, pleitos comunes por su parte, todo era ya parte de su vida cotidiana.

-Vamos a ver Iori Yagami, veamos cuanta resistencia tienes antes una chica como yo- se sonrió Athena colocando sus manos en la cintura

Los minutos pasaron. La primera parte de su plan tenía que ser de ley exitosa, esa tarde ella lo esperaba en su elegante apartamento para comer junto con él después de que esta lo invitara. Sabía lo mucho que a Iori le encaba verla en su uniforme escolar y por esa razón se lo dejó para tratar de seducirlo aún más.

Mientras lo esperaba se sentó en el sofá desglosando las manos por este recordando los lindos momentos que había pasado con el pelirrojo, y hasta cierto punto se sonrojo al recordar que Iori la había respetado tanto al grado de aun mantener su virginidad intacta. Ese era el significado de un verdadero caballero

-En verdad es muy lindo y respetuoso- musitó sonriendo dando un leve suspiro al cielo

De repente unos toquidos en la puerta llamaron su atención y así como escuchó los nudillos de su invitado se levantó como un rayo colocándose su aroma a fresas yendo después hacia la puerta. Al estar delante de ella suspiró un poco impaciente y se pasó la mano por su bonito uniforme lista para poner en marcha su plan.

-¡Hola!- saludó alegremente al abrirla

-Hola- contestó el pelirrojo con relajez

-Qué bueno que llegaste, pasa amor- dijo acercándosele para que la besara

Como era de suponerse, el Yagami desvió su rostro haciendo que Athena besara su mejilla

-"Típico"- pensó la psíquica mientras besaba su mejilla

-¿Qué tal tu día en la escuela?- preguntó el pelirrojo sin mucha importancia

-Bien, muchas gracias- volvió a contestar sonriente pensando en su segundo paso- ¿tienes hambre? Espero que sí, preparé lo que más te gusta, carne asada, arroz blanco y agua de tamarindo

-¿A qué se debe tanta cortesía de tu parte?- preguntó el joven levantando una ceja

-Hay no seas grasero Iori, no es por nada en especial, solo trato de ser una buena novia- dijo algo indignada la psíquica

-Ya veo…

-Entonces, siéntate por favor

Iori así lo hizo, se sentó en el comedor y aunque como todo un caballero quería ayudar a servir a Athena esta no se lo permitió por ningún motivo, ella quería atenderlo y capturar más su atención. Quizás así le daría más puntos extra y él no se negaría a besarla.

-Mmm, está deliciosa- dijo Iori probando la comida

-¿De verdad?- dijo ella entusiasmada por el comentario de su novio al momento en que este asentía

Athena vio entonces una oportunidad perfecta para actuar por segunda vez. A propósito había colocado la jarra de agua del lado derecho de donde el pelirrojo se encontraba sentado, así que cuidadosamente se puso de pie y se acercó hacia Iori del lado opuesto de donde estaba la jarra. La joven estiró su mano y por ende su cuerpo también para tratar de alcanzar la jarra de agua provocando que su busto se acercara un poco a la cara del pelirrojo

-Espera ¿qué haces?- preguntó este sonrojándose un poco y molesto al notar que intentaba hacer

-¿Yo?- contestó con sensualidad en su habla mirándolo de reojo- nada, solo quería un poco de agua- dijo en un tono de arrepentimiento sexi

-Me pudiste haber pedido la jarra en lugar de haber hecho eso- decía Iori frunciendo el ceño

Athena suspiró un poco desconcertada al notar que en vez de provocarlo solo lo hizo enojar. Así pues, notando que su segundo paso no resultó como ella pensaba, esperó a que terminaran de comer para poner en marcha su tercer paso.

-Iori, ahora que hemos terminado de comer… me… me preguntaba si puedes explicarme un problema de matemáticas, ya sabes, tú eres muy bueno para eso y me preguntaba si pues…- calló esperando respuesta

El joven resopló un poco- Supongo que sobra tiempo para eso- contestó fríamente- ¿de qué se trata?

-Espera… deja voy por mi cuaderno de cálculo vectorial, no tardo- decía yendo al lado de su sofá (el cual por cierto estaba demasiado cerca del comedor) para sacar su cuaderno.

Mientras buscaba su libreta, por inercia el Yagami volteó hacia ella y valla sorpresa que se llevó al ver a su novia inclinando únicamente su espalda para mantener sus caderas en lo alto, a su vez esto provocó que se le notaran sus bragas blancas que portaba. Era un momento de perverción por así decirlo. Iori no pudo evitar notar esto volviendo a sonrojarse mientras mantenía la boca abierta ante tal escena.

-Estoy segura de que está por aquí- disimulaba la joven para tratar de ser inocente del acto que hacía- no lo encuentro Iori- decía desviando su mirada hacia su ente con una sonrisa

En esos momentos Iori entró en razón y sacudió su cabeza con brusquedad

-Solo… solo date prisa ¿quieres?- dijo un tanto molesto desviando su mirada

-Mmmm- gruñó la joven desconforme ante su comentario- bien… cuarto y último paso por hacer- musitó para sí misma

Después de tomar el cuaderno correcto lo colocó en la mesa y despreocupadamente se sentó en las piernas de Iori acomodándose un par de veces en él. Esta acción tomó al Yagami por sorpresa pero de cierto modo no hizo nada ni protestó para que Athena se bajara de sus piernas

-Muy bien guapo maestro, estoy lista para aprender- sonrió Athena tomándolo del cuello con ambas manos

Iori sudó una gota de repente al sentir sus suaves caderas cerca de su amiguito, por ello retiró a Athena antes de que este despertara por completo levantándose primero él de la silla del comedor

-¡Athena! ¿pero qué demonios estás haciendo? Así no lograrás ponerme atención- regañó el pelirrojo a su novia

La ídol bajó su cabeza cubriendo sus ojos por un momento con su fleco y después de levantarla reventó en contra de su novio

-¡Suficiente! ¡Estoy cansada de ti Iori Yagami! ¡Preparo una deliciosa comida! ¡Me quedo con el uniforme que tanto te gusta! ¡Y te coqueteo más de una sola vez! En verdad no sé qué es lo que debo hacer para que me beses- decía llena de cólera la joven de cabello lila- no sé por qué aceptaste ser mi novio si como sea nunca me besas. En verdad, si pudiera pedirle un deseo a Dios entonces sería que me besaras, no sabes cuánto ansío besarte

-¿Pero de qué demonios me estás hablando Athena? ¿tú misma me dijiste que querías que te explicara algo? Si hubieras dicho que querías que nos besáramos otra cosa te habría contestado

-¡Sí! ¿lo ves? Fue por eso que preparé todas estas cosas, pensé que solo así te interesarías en mí. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de la verdad.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cuál verdad?- exigió saber con esa mirada asesina

-Tienes miedo.

-Jajaja ¿Miedo?- exclamó con una sínica sonrisa irónica

-Sí, así es…- decía cruzándose de brazos- miedo de besarme, no lo puedo creer, eres un peleador rudo y de los más temible, pero lo que no puedo creer es que temas besar chicas

-Jajajaja ¡¿Eso es lo que crees?!

-No es lo que creo Iori, es la verdad- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Eres tan tonta si crees que le temo a alguien o a algo- sonrió torcidamente- te mostraré que no es así. ¡Ven acá!- ordenó ferozmente atrayéndola con su natural salvajismo mientras se la empezaba a comer a besos

La psíquica no lo podía creer, su último plan… "el plan suicida" resultó de la mejor manera que podía haber pensado. Iori se la estaba devorando a besos y a caricias que la hacían estremecer en cada rose de estos. Podía sentir sus dientes jalando sus labios y viceversa, podía sentir salvajemente su lengua dentro de su boca y podían sentir esas manos traviesas recorrer su candente cuerpo. En un impulso de pasión Iori levantó a su novia de las piernas y la subió a la mesa del comedor para empezar a comerse su cuello con suaves besos y lamidas por este. Finalmente y después de más de 10 minutos de intensos besos Iori lo tomó del rostro y dando el último y profundo beso mordió delicadamente el labio inferior de Athena y lo fue jalando hasta soltarlo.

La respiración de ambos estaba entrecortada, el Yagami miraba a su novia con ojos de furia mientras que esta lo hacía con ojos de deseo, aun ansiosa por seguir con esos descontrolados besos.

-¿Aun crees que tengo miedo?- preguntó fríamente el pelirrojo

-N… no- contestó ella respirando con dificultades

-Ahora que te quede en claro esto, después de haber acabado con Kyo, tus labios serán los que seguirán en morir- decía Iori con una sonrisa aterradora- ahora vallamos a que te explique ese estúpido problema de matemáticas

-Yagami, yo entiendo a la perfección cálculo vectorial- sonrió con picardía

-¡¿Qué?! Entonces…

-Así es, todo esto fue parte de mi plan también para que me besaras

-Jajaja, eres tan- pausó frunciendo sus labios al ver tan divertida a su novia- ¿Qué te parece si te llevo al cine?

-Me encantaría- sonrió tomándolo por el cuello con ambas manos para después darle un beso- pero primero deberé cambiarme- habló sensualmente bajándose de la mesa para ir a su habitación. No sin antes voltear a ver provocativamente a su pelirrojo.

-Desgraciada, no eres tan tonta después de todo- se dijo para sí el Yagami con una torcida sonrisa


End file.
